Reign
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: A few months ago, the king of Italy was shot. Now, the murderer is back and he wants revenge against the rest of the Williamson family; Patricia and Piper, the 'princesses,' and Elizabetha, the queen. Eddie just happens to move in and begins working as a servant right before everything happens. Is he a threat to them? Or is he there to help? Rated T. Peddie AU. Third Genre Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

_Patricia_

"Patrizia Grazia! Come on down, it's time for supper!" My mum calls.

"Mum, how many times do I have to you that my name is Patricia, and if you must use my middle name, it's Grace..." I mutter, hopping down the steps. She doesn't reply. I take a seat by my sister, Piper's, side. Twin, to be exact. The long dining table is filled with a bunch of fancy foods, drinks, and candles in the middle. Four chairs surround the table, three holding presence. The fourth chair, at the head of the table, used to belong to my father. He was assassinated a almost eight months ago, by a group of terrorists. It was on the news for about six weeks. 'King of Italy Shot," it would read. That's one more thing: we're royals. My mum, the queen. It's now her duty to watch over the people of our country. Piper and I, the princesses. When my mom passes on, I will become queen. Once I am married first, of course. Since I'm the oldest, I am heir to the throne. When-if- I get married, I either stay here, and Piper has to go find a king to rule with, or, I leave and Piper becomes heir to the throne.

"You may begin eating." My mother coos, as servants lift the covers of our platters. Servants, I hate calling them that. They go through so much trouble just to work here: Background checks, security stalking them for a whole year, it's unreal. One of then died protecting my father, so we are in need of a new one. One of my servants, actually.

"Patrizia-" I shoot her a glare. "Patricia, sorry... Are you okay? You've hardly touched your fried snails..." My mum asks. I gag a bit. Fried snails? I'm so sick of royal food...

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not very hungry..." I mumble. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Patty!" My sister calls, but I am already upstairs.

I reach my room quickly, shutting the door. I rush to my closet, which is about the size of an double average girl's bedroom. Maybe even triple... Anyways, I pull out a big box, and digging through it pulled out a collection of pictures. Pictures of my father. One of all four of us, standing in front of out palace. My father holding us for the first time as newborns, my parents kissing. I wiped a tear from my eye as I closed the lid, and slid it back into it's hiding place. I sigh, as I dozed off and fell asleep.

I wake up the next morning, sleeping on a couch in my closet. I sigh, getting up off the couch, picking out an outfit for the day. I decided on a grey ruffled tank, red skinny jeans, studded combat boots, and my leather jacket. "Good 'ole cold England weather..." I mumble to myself. Yeah, I bet your wondering why on earth I just said England. Well, ever since my father was killed, military thought it was best if we relocated for a while. We decided on Liverpool, England, where we already had a palace built. I straighten my naturally wavy hair, pinning up my bangs, and then hopping down the stairs.

"You don't look very princess-like..." My mom scolds.

"I also don't act very princess-like..." I say, mocking her tone. "So... What's on the agenda for today?"

"Preparations for your birthday ball." She announces. I scoff. "What? It won't be that bad... You'll get to meet new people-"

"I've met all the people of this kingdom already, mum... Most that actually come are just rich snobs." I retort.

"Patrizia! You should be supportive! Not everything can go your way, you know. Besides, this isn't just your birthday..." She scolds once more. I groan.

"Yeah yeah yeah... I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I whine.

"Nope." Piper chimes in, popping the 'p.'

"Fine. If we're having a ball, can it be masked? I would like people to get to know the real me, not the princess me." I knew that after I said that, she would go into some lecture about how 'I am a princess.' And 'The princess me is the real me,' but instead she just said:

"Fine. I will allow it to be a masked ball if it pleases you."

"Yes! Thanks mum!" I say, hugging her.

"Alright, now on with the plans..." She mumbles. We then begin to discuss everything. Invitations, guest lists, decor, wardrobe, everything. We agree that anyone may come, and that Piper and I may pick out own outfits. As long as our stylists approve, and that they are dresses. Normally I would disagree, but I would actually like to look nice for my birthday. After all, I'm turning seventeen. That's a big achievement in Italy. I don't know why I'm even considered Italian, my accent is British. My mum is British, and my most of our workers are too. The only one with an Italian accent is my father. Or, was...

* * *

_Eddie_

"Edison! Come down here!" My father calls.

"It's Eddie, dad..." I mutter.

"Oh yes, I always forget... I was wondering if you were going to that ball... The princesses' birthday one?" He asks. I groan.

"Do I have to?" I groan once more.

"Yes, Edison, you do... Aren't you supposed to begin working there very soon?"

"What? Oh... Yeah... Totally forgot about that..." I mumble.

"Sure you have, that's all you've talked about for the past year, practically..." He laughs.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready, ya know?"

"Well you start the day after, do you not?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess this ball will get me used to the atmosphere..." I mumble. "But I mean come on, it's just some dumb dance, right?"

"That's what you think..." My dad scolds, sipping his tea.

_Patricia_

We had almost finished everything. I was only somewhat looking forward to this. "Do we have to be announced? Everyone already knows who we are..." I complain.

"Yes, Patricia, you do." My mum scolds.

"Well I mean come on, it's just another stupid ball, isn't it? We've been to a ton of these..."

"That's what you think now..." Her mum mutters.

Little did they know, both of their parents were right...

* * *

**Hey! This is my new story:) I'll probably be pre-writing most of it, do yeah... Sorry if this sucked, but it's just the prologue... Update schedule: Sundays and Thrusdays:) Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eddie_

I was busy getting spiffed up, as I like to call it, by my friend Fabian. He's very classy, so he helped me dress for tonight. "Excited?" He asks.

"You could say that..." I chuckle. "What about you? I know you've got your eye on that one caramel-haired girl..." He begins to blush a bit.

"You mean Nina? She's very nice, and besides, we're just friends... From what she's told me she's a friend of Princess Patricia's..."

"And she's not a snob?" I ask.

"Uh-no! Jeesh Eddie, just because they're royals doesn't mean their snobs..." He scolds.

"Ugh, you sound like my father..." I groan.

"Yeah, well, could your father get you looking this nice?" He asks, turning me to face a mirror. My hair is combed to the side, looking a bit more brown then blonde. I am dressed in a black tux, with a navy undershirt, and a black tie. My leather dress shoes are shined, and I am ready to go.

"He-llo handsome!" I joke. "No, thanks man... Really, I appreciate it."

"It's alright. We better get going, anyways..." He suggests.

"Don't forget your mask." I remind him, as we both grab our masks. Mine black to match my suit, and his white to match his. I gulped nervously, taking a look in the mirror, and then following Fabian down outside, to the limousine.

* * *

_Patricia_

"So... Are you excited?" My stylist, Amber, asks. She's only about a year older than me, if that, but somehow still made it here.

"I guess... Nothing really to look forward too though..." I mutter.

"Oh come on, it's your birthday... There's always something to look forward to on your birthday." I roll my eyes and smile. I am dressed in a deep blue high-low dress, that flows at the bottom. It starts as navy at the top, and makes it way down to black. For jewelry I wear a black rose stud earring, and another small black pearl in my right ear. Left ear- nothing. Amber is doing my hair, as Nina, Piper's stylist, does hers.

"Not really... Just a bunch of snobby rich people."

"You know, some people consider you as one of those snobby rich people." She counters.

"Well they can think whatever they want. I honestly don't give a damn." I smirk, staring as Amber finishes up my hair. She then moves onto makeup, focusing more on my cheeks and lips. She does light mascara, then slips my mask over my head. A black mask, with deep blue to match my dress. "Let me guess, custom made?"

"Only for you." She smiles.

"You about ready Pipes?" I ask, turning to Piper. She is wearing a knee-length dark purple strapless dress. "You look great!" I exclaim.

"I could say the same Pattycakes." She teases, pulling a curl.

"I'm gonna go get my purse, and then we can all go..." Nina mutters, grabbing her ivory clutch, to match her green dress. Amber wears a bright pink, halter dress, and about 5-inch heels. I don't know how she doesn't trip... "Got it! We ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." I mutter, while Amber smirks.

"Is Joy coming?" She asks.

"Of course, she should be coming any-"

"Hey guys!" Joy chimes, walking through the doors.

"-now." I laugh. Nina smiles. "So... Nina... What's going on with you and Fabian then?" I tease. She blushes.

"Nothing-"

"As of right now." Joy jokes. She used to like Fabian, but moved on about last year. She now has a boyfriend- Jerome. He's nice, very tall. I told him if he hurt her he'd regret it. I smirk at the thought. (Even though he's one of my many bodyguards.)

"Yeah, I'm not sure... How about you and Alfie then?" She retorts, shooting a question at Amber. She just smiles.

"Oh my Alfie-boo? He's great!" She exclaims. Once again, another one of my bodyguards...

"Princessa! I hate to cut it short, but you are wanted!" A voice calls. One of my bodyguards, Mick. I sigh.

"We're coming!" I sigh. They look at me sympathetically. "Let's get this over with..." We walk out of my bedroom, and down to the great hall of the palace, where everyone awaits. As I walk past, everyone bows and curtsies. I walk up to where my mum and Piper are, taking a seat. We begin to eat, and my mum toast:

"I would like to thank you all for coming, and to dedicate this dinner to my much-loved daughters, Piper and Patrizia!" Everyone cheers, whilst I just roll my eyes. Always trying to brag about us. Of course, she calls Piper by her actual name...

Supper goes fairly well. As far as I'm concerned, I used my proper table manners, and no one did anything explicit. I play with the hem of my skirt, and sigh. "If only I could be normal for one day..." I sigh. A boy in a black mask and blue and black tux catches my eye, but then walks off. I sit there pondering, wondering what to do for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Sorry if its a bit of a filler... But excitement happens next chapter! Spoiler: Eddie and Patricia meet!And no, Patricia does not like switch lives with a normal girl or anything... Warning: this story is like a major girly story! Just saying! I've always wanted to write one of these... Plus, it's AU which I think is great experience for me;) Let me know what ya think by reviewing :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Patricia_

After supper and dessert, we were allowed to go to the ballroom. Usually Piper and I would each dance with my dad, but you know... I was walking down one of the corridors when I accidentally bumped into someone. "Mi dispiace tanto!" (Translation; I am so sorry!) "Eh, buongirono... Come stai?" (Translation; Eh, hello... How are you?) Don't judge... I don't speak fluent Italian...

"I speak English..." He replies casually.

"Oh thank gosh!" I exclaim. "That's one thing I hate about being a royal... Expected to be fluent in other languages..." I sigh. His eyes grow wide.

"Y-your... Oh my..." He then bows. "Princess Patrizia..." He now once more, stuttering. I roll my eyes, and chuckle a bit.

"Okay, first of all... The name's Patricia. Not _Patrizia_..." I say in disgust. "And you really don't need to do that whole bowing thing." I say, gesturing to him. He looks confused, but stands back into normal position.

"Are you sure you're the princess?" He asks. I smirk.

"Positive." He smiles, and then lifts his arm so it is out.

"Shall we?" He asks, gesturing to the ballroom.

"We shall." I smile. "Even though I don't dance." He chuckles, as I take his arm, and go down to the ballroom. As the music slows, (even more) we go into a classical Italian dance, which I'm not even sure what to do... So we just wing it. The music pace picks up, unfortunately still classical.

"Let me guess... This your type of music?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Actually, no... I can't stand this type of music. My favorite hand it actually Sick Puppies." I nod. He looks surprised.

"Really? That my favorite too." I smile. We dance for about another hour, until the music dies down. I sigh. "I had fun tonight..." I smile.

"Yeah, me too. You're different... You know that?" He asks.

"So I've been told..." I say, a bit ashamed.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just that everyone expects me to be this picture perfect princess, which I'm clearly not, and to be just like my sister and ugh! It's so frustrating!" I grit my teeth.

"When I said you're different, I meant it in a good way." He explains. I smile, probably blushing slightly.

"Now that's a first." I comment.

"Really? Well, I'd better get going..."

"Yeah, you probably should." I nod.

"Oh, and happy birthday." He calls, walking off as the clock strokes midnight.

* * *

_Eddie_

I wake up the next morning, and realize I can't get my thoughts off that girl. Oh who am I kidding, she isn't just some girl, she's the princess! Princess Patricia, to be exact. I fell asleep thinking about her, and now I'm waking up to think about her. Great! I've got a crush on the princess... I mean, who doesn't? I splash some water on my face, draining my thoughts. "Morning son." A voice calls from the hall.

"What? Oh, morning dad..." I mutter.

"How was the ball last night? I came home early, I don't think I ever heard you come in..." He says, pulling out plates for both of us, as we make our way down to the kitchen.

"It was good..."

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks.

"What? Yeah, I guess... It's just, what if I have a crush on the princess?"

"Well, Edison, I wouldn't be very surprised... Everyone has a crush on her. It's just puppy love, you'll get over it eventually." He assures me. I sigh.

"I danced with her." I blurt out. He drops a glass, causing it to shatter all over the floor.

"You what?" He gasps.

"I danced with her, she danced with me. We had fun."

"Well, Edison... That's just... Wow... Great job... Used a bit of your charm, did you?" He smirks. I grow angry.

"No dad, as a matter of fact I did not. All I did was ask her. And she accepted." I stiffen.

"Well, does she know it was you?"

He asks.

"You see, that's the thing... I don't think she did..." I sigh.

"Well Edison, you begin work there tomorrow, do you not? I think you should tell her..." He suggests, pouring us both some tea.

"I guess..." I mutter, sipping from my mug.

* * *

_Patricia_

"Morning sweetie." My mum smiles, handing me some tea.

"Morning." I reply, yawning.

"I see you made a friend last night." She teases.

"What?"

"That boy. You know, the one you danced with..." She trails off, as Piper comes down.

"Hey everybody." She says cheerfully.

"Hey Pipes." I reply.

"We were just talking about the ball last night. And how your sister danced with a boy." Piper smiles at my mum.

"So I wasn't the only one that saw that?" Piper jokes. "Who was he anyways?"

"That's the thing... I'm not exactly sure..." I mumble, sipping my tea.

"You danced with a complete stranger?!" My mum bursts out, causing me to choke on my tea.

"Yes mum, I do it all the time." I roll my eyes.

"Well yes, but those are some of my friend's sons, not complete strangers!" I sigh.

"Mum, it's fine! It's not like he forced me to or anything..." I mumble once more.

"Okay... Just let me know if anything goes on..." She mutters, exiting the room. Piper eyes me, and waits for mum to leave.

"Sooo..." She trails.

"Soooo?" I roll my eyes.

"The ball! The boy! The dance..." She waggles her eyebrows at me, while I roll my eyes.

"It was nice, I mean... He was just... Wow..."

"Sounds like you have a little bit of a crush..." She teases.

"I do not!" I defend.

"Mhm... Sure. Not why don't you find out who this boy is, and talk to him!" She squeals. I sigh.

"I guess..."

* * *

**Hey! Hope you like this!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eddie_

I was a bit nervous. Scratch that- I was a lot nervous. Today was my order day of work at the palace. Even though I was only a servant, I wanted to make a good impression. I had also planned on telling Patricia today. Telling her that I was the one that danced with her. Even though I'm pretty sure she doesn't care. I mean, come on... She's a princess. I'm me. Never going to happen. I sigh. I can I only hope...

I arrived at the palace about an hour later, at 6:00 AM to be exact. I wheeled in my luggage. This was where I was to be staying for a while. For years most likely. "Are you Edison Sweet?" A voice asks. I turn. "I'm Mick. I'm a bodyguard for Patrizia."

"Yeah... I'm 'Edison' but I like to be called Eddie." I respond.

"Right. Well, Eddie, welcome. I'll show you to your room, and then you can change into your uniform, and begin your duties." I nod, whispering a 'thanks', and then follow him to my room. A queen size bed with satin sheets sits in the center of the room, while a nice window lets in light. I carefully set my suitcase on the bed, and begin to change into my uniform.

Once I am changed, I go walk around until I am paged. Apparently what I do all day. I was walking through one of the corridors when I almost bumped into something. "Whoa! I'm sorry!" I say: Patricia.

"What? Oh no, that's fine." I bow, while she rolls her eyes. "Let me guess, you're the new servant?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I ask curiously.

"Most of everyone that works here only bows in front of me when my mum is around. If they're not, I don't make them bow..." She explains.

"Ah. Well, my names Edison, but please, call me Eddie." I say.

"And I'm assuming you know who I am, but I go by-"

"-Patricia." I finish for her.

"How'd you know that?" She asks curiously.

"Lucky guess?" I try.

"Right..."

"Hey, were you by any chance at he ball." She gives me a weird look. "Oh right. That was a stupid question, just never mind just-"

"Haha, stutter much?" She teases. "Anyways, why were you asking about the ball?"

"No reason... Well, I thought I saw you dancing with someone. Is that your boyfriend?" She scoffs. "What?" I ask.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend... And what, we're you stalking me or something?" She asks, curiosity filling her face.

"I-I j-just-" I stutter. She rolls her eyes.

"Nice. Well, since your a complete stranger can I tell you something?"

"As that makes no sense, sure?"

"I don't spill my feeling to people that are close to me. They'll tell, and then just end up judging me. Anyways, on the topic of the person I danced with... I don't know who they are. Or were. I want to know, I felt something special, ya know? It was just so..."

"Different." We say at the same time." She looks at me weird, while I just turn away.

"I-I'd better get going."

"Yeah... I'll ring ya if I need you, okay?" She asks. I nod. "Have fun."

"I'll try." I chuckle.

* * *

_Patricia_

That new servant sure was weird... I didn't know what to think of him... He kept on finishing my sentences... It was weird... Oh well, I'll figure him out later... "Hey sis." A voice calls. I turn to see Piper.

"Oh hey." I smile.

"You see the new servant guy? He's cute, isn't he..." She smiles, twirling a piece of her hair.

"I guess... Don't really know much about him though..." I mumble.

"Yeah. Guess your masked guy has got some competition." She jokes. I laugh.

"Highly doubt that, considering I don't know either of them..." We are both now cracking up.

"When are you going to get a boyfriend... Anyways?" She Asks. I sigh.

"To be honest, I'm not sure... Not exactly easy trusting someone with our status...ya know?" She nods. "Thanks Piper, for listening. I can't think of what would happen if anyone else heard..."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm gonna go. I think Willow wanted to talk to me." I nod. Willow's a good friend of ours.

Little did they know, someone was hearing everything they were saying.

* * *

_Eddie_

I was just listening in on the princesses' conversation. Not like I should be or anything... I hope they didn't here... Oh well. So... She's single, eh? Not like I could ask her out... She'd reject me in a heartbeat. Someone comes up behind me, tapping my shoulder. "Huh?" I snap oh of thought.

"Hey buddy. How's your past few days been?" Mick asks.

"What? Oh, good." I respond.

"That's good. Erm, this letter was dropped off for the princess. Already been through security and everything. I was supposed to give it to her, but I got called to do something else. Could you give it to her for me?" He asks.

"Oh yeah sure, no problem." I reply, as he hands me the letter. He then quickly heads off, as I walk back to Patricia's room. I knock on the door. She opens.

"What are you doing here?" She asks curiously.

"I was told to deliver a letter by Mick." I explain.

"Ah, yeah come on in then." She says.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah... Why?"

"You look like you've been crying." I say slowly.

"No... I'm fine. Are you gonna give me this letter or what?" She snaps.

"Yeah, sorry. Here." I apologize, handing her the letter. She begins to open it, until she stops. "What?"

"It's a little wet..." She mumbles in disgust.

"Let me see." I snatch it from her hands, and examine it carefully. I then drop it. "This letter has ricin in it."

"What?" She asks.

"Ricin. It's a poison that can't be cured." I explain. "Just, get away from it. It's only in the letter, not on the envelope. You didn't touch the actual letter, did you?"

"No, thank gosh."

"Okay..." I pant. "Just, leave it there. Lets call for someone." She nods, as we carefully walk out of the room. She presses a button on the wall, and two boys that look to be about my age show up.

"What is it Trixie?" One of them asks.

"He delivered a letter to me, and there was ricin in it." Their faces turn red. They come over to me , and handcuff my hands behind me.

"What did I do?" I yell.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She laughs a bit. "He was told by Mick to deliver the letter, he didn't actually put ricin in the letter. Right?" She turns to me.

"Right..." I assure them.

"Oh, sorry mate." The other guy says.

"But if do something to hurt her, I swear." The darker-skinned boy threatens.

"Wouldn't think of it." I gulp.

"Alright thanks Jerome, Alfie. You can go now." She smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure someone's taken care of it." 'Jerome' says, heading off somewhere else.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks. Ya know, for kinda saving my life." She mumbles. I smile.

"Hey, anytime."

* * *

**Awww, I personally loved this chapter:) and I'm not sure what ricin looks like, but I know it's an un-curable poison... Yeah... Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Piper_

I heard about the whole incident with the ricin letter. They practically had to sweep out the whole palace. Now the big mystery was who. Who would do it. Everyone was on edge, especially my mum. Mick keeps trying to tell me that it's Eddie. I don't believe him at all. Personally, I don't like Mick. Bit of a jerk.

I was sitting in the music room, practicing piano when I hear someone come in: Eddie. He bows. "Oh hey." I say.

"Hey. And let me guess, your Piper, not Patricia." He smirks. I laugh.

"Yeah, you got that right. So... Kind of insane, isn't it? Ricin in a letter..."

"Oh yeah, definitely... Good thing no one got hurt. Especially your sister." I look at him funny. "We'll not that your any less important, it's just that- uhh..." He stutters. I laugh.

"She's right, you do get nervous." He sighs. "What's going on with you two anyways?"

"What?" He asks suddenly.

"You heard me." I smirk, popping a grape into my mouth.

"Well, nothing... Except for the fact that I may of danced with her the other night..." I begin to choke. "Are you okay?!" He panics.

"Me? Fine. You? Oh my gosh... Oh... Awww..." I'm practically gushing.

"Why? Was I rude to her? Does she hate me? I'm so sorry if I did anything..."

"Dude! Oh my freaking gosh! Stop panicking! And no, she loved it. But you need to tell her." I scold. He groans.

"Do I have to?"

"Yep." I reply, popping the 'p.'

"Okay... I'll tell her... Just how?" He asks. He looks like a lost little puppy. I smile.

"Let me talk to her, and I'll get back to ya." I wink, sending him off.

* * *

_Patricia_

I was a little shaken up about yesterday. Everyone's checking through mail like crazy now. Can't say I blame them... Right now I'm drawing. Drawing what? I'm not sure... That's the thing: I'm never sure of exactly what I draw. At first, I let my hand and the pencil do the work. The door then opens. "Learn how to knock would you?" I growl.

"Sorry sis."

"Oh, it's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed." She jokes. I chuckle. "I came to talk to you."

"Obviously..." I roll my green orbs.

"You know that guy you danced with?" My heart skips a beat.

"Yeah." I perk up.

"You should find him."

"What?!" I demand. "How on earth am I supposed to find him? There's about a billion people out there, highly doubt I'll find him." She sighs.

"Who said he's out there?" I stop.

"You know who he is, don't you?" I ask. She tries to hide her smile.

"Maybe..."

"Piper tell me!"

"Let's just say you'll be hearing from him very soon." And with that, she's gone. But before she can slam the door, another person comes in: Eddie.

"Eavesdropping were you?" He smirks.

"I'm not stupid enough to eavesdrop on two princesses."

"You might not be stupid enough, but your definitely weasel enough."

"What?" He screeches. I laugh.

"You heard me, weasel." I smirk.

"I'll find a nickname for you one day, don't you worry."

"Oh good, I'm so sick of bring called a princess by you. I mean come on, I may be a princess, but you don't need to be-"

"Yacker."

"What?"

"Yacker. That's your new nickname. Yacker. You yack a lot." He smirks.

"That makes absolutely no sense." I say, throwing my head back.

"It makes as much sense as 'weasel enough'." I laugh.

"Touché." I respond, causing us both to laugh.

Later that day, I begin to work on my drawing once more. The image becomes clearer and clearer until I finally realize what it is: a mask. A black mask. The same mask that the boy I danced with wore.

* * *

_Eddie_

I had planned on telling Patricia... I really had. I guess that I just got caught up in the moment, ya know? Honestly, I don't know why I'm making such a big deal! Not like she'll care anyways, right? It was just a dance... To her, at least. I then had an idea pop up in my mind. I grabbed my mask from the other night, then headed to Patricia's room.

I nervously knocked on the door until she answered. My mask was already placed upon my face. She gasps. "Shhh." I assure her. I then take her hand. Music plays in the background. I bow before her, as she curtsies. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." She smiles, as I put one hand on her waist, the other holding her other hand, while her right hand rests on my shoulder. We slowly sway to the music, and eventually, we lean in, until I close the gap between us. Her soft lips meet mine, until she pulls away and gasps.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I apologize. Instead, she just smiles.

"Don't be." She says, as I take off my mask. "Eddie?!"

* * *

**Sorry is its short, but awes:) Holy friggin crap I was so excited to post this today! AHHHHH! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Patricia_

"Eddie?!" I gasp.

"Your disappointed, aren't you?" He asks, head now hanging.

"Actually, no." I smile. He looks surprised.

"I should probably get going." He says awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I reply, just as awkward.

"By the way, your a really good artist." He compliments, before leaving the room. I am speechless. I wasn't mad, but speechless. Should I be mad?

I slipped off the flowy black dress I was wearing, and into my sleepwear. I was having so many mixed emotions right now! Should I talk to him? Piper? Who do I talk to? All I know is: We have mystery number two in our hands.

* * *

_Piper_

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly, and the birds chirping. I smiled, showered, got dressed, and then headed down to breakfast. Once I finished, I went to the music room, and began to play piano. "Piper!" I hear a voice screech. I slam my hands down on the piano, and turn around: Eddie.

"Yeah? Jeesh Eddie, not really a reason to scare the life out of me." He shows no presence of laughter.

"I told her. Last night." My face lights up.

"Did you?" I tease.

"Well, sort of..." He mumbles. My grin fades.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I went up there, and I was wearing my mask. Then we began to dance and the next thing I know-"

"Out with it already!" I encourage.

"We kissed." My eyes grow wide.

"Shut. UP!" I squeal.

"Your happy? Not mad? Ya know that I kissed your sister? Your princess sister?" His mouth goes agape.

"Oh please, that was my dads job." He gives me a look of sorrow. "Anyways, but no, I'm not mad! I'm overjoyed!"

"Well, hate to break it to ya, we can't exactly just 'become' a couple." He sighs.

"Why not?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Why not? Why not?! Because she's a princess, and I'm a servant. I couldn't do that to her." He says, calming down a bit.

"Do what to her?" I bite my lip.

"Embarrass her." He replies simply.

"How would that embarrass her?" I ask curiously.

"Piper!" He groans. "We've already been over this!"

"Just let me talk to her." I assure him.

"Look where that got us last time..." He mumbles.

"Yeah, it got you to dancing and kissing a princess." I roll my eyes, heading to Patricia's room.

I slightly knock on her door, waiting for her to answer. When she's doesn't, I just walk right in. And when I do, I find her sleeping in her bed. At the foot of it, is her sketchbook. I pick it up carefully, begin flipping through the pages. All are filled with the same: a black mask. "Trix!" I shout.

"What?" She dazes.

"Your drawings... They're all of this black mask... Oh my gosh... Is that the person that put ricin in the letter?" I panic.

"No! No... That's, erm... Eddie's mask..." She mumbles. I grin.

"Oh, is it then? Well, I heard you two may of kissed..."

"Oh, did you then?" She asks, mocking my tone. I roll my eyes.

"And? How was it? I know this was your first kiss..."

"Piper!" She groans. I laugh. "Your as bad as mum!"

"Yeah, but anyways... What's going on with you two then...?" I smirk.

"As of right now, I'm not sure... Have you talked to him?" She asks with hope.

"As a matter of fact, I have." I reply with a sly smile.

"And?!"

"He says that you two can't just become a couple." She frowns. "Because he couldn't do that to you."

"Wait... Do what to me?" She asks, confused.

"Exactly. He says that because you're from two different classes and that you're a royal, you could never be seen with him and that basically you would be to embarrassed to date him." I explain. She sighs.

"But that's not it at all!" She groans.

"And that's exactly what I tried to explain to him! But he doesn't believe me."

"So does he want to step out with me or not?"

"I'm pretty sure... But he needs to hear it from you first."

"Hear what?"

"That it doesn't matter your from two different classes." She sighs. "You do want to go out with him, don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"I knew it!" I squeal. "But first, I want you to try and draw something else besides that mask. Your wasting your paper." I change the subject.

"Yeah, may be a good idea..." She laughs.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you, yeah?"

"Yeah..." And with that, I exit the room.

* * *

_Patricia_

For about the first fifteen minutes, I can only draw the mask. That's it. By then, I draw something else. Something- unexpected. Looking at it worriedly, I crumple it up and throw it in the trash. It's been about an hour now, and Piper should be coming to check on me any moment. "Hey sis." She chimes.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter.

"Yeah... So, drawing?" She asks, holding out her hand. I point to the trash can, and pull my knees to my chest. She un-crumples the ball, and gasps. "Patricia... A heart?"

* * *

**Haha I'm so mean... I hope you're getting all the HOA season 1 &2 references... XD **


	7. Chapter 7

_Piper_

"Patricia... A heart?" I gasp. It may not seem like a big deal, oh, whoop-dee-doo, it's a heart... But for Patricia, it's a big deal.

"Leave me alone." She mutters.

"Patricia!"

"Piper!"

"That's it, you're talking to him."

"Do I-"

"Yep." I mutter, as I storm off out of the room and go to find Eddie.

"Eddie!" I yell. He appears a few yards in front of me.

"What? What's wrong?" He panics.

"Haha nothing... Can you meet me in the lounge in 5 minutes? I want to help with Patricia." I smile.

"Fine?"

"Great!" I say skipping back to Patricia's room.

"Patricia! I moved all your sketchbooks in the lounge!" I laugh. She glares at me."You better hurry up before someone finds then, like you know...Eddie..."

"Piper!" She groans, getting up and racing away. I smirk.

* * *

_Eddie_

I sat in the lounge waiting for Piper. She came in suddenly. Really fast, may I add. "Piper!" She glares at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry... Patricia..." I mutter.

"What are you doing here?" She glares.

"It's a lounge, I'm lounging." I smirk. She rolls her eyes. "What 'bout you?"

"Looking for my sketchbooks..." She murmurs. I look at her curiously. "Piper told me what you said."

"Oh... Yeah, about that..." I gulp.

"Eddie... You wouldn't be doing anything to me..." She sighs.

"But you're-"

"A royal. I know. And I can't change that. But-" I cut her off by kissing her. She responds by kissing back, and wrapping her arms around my neck. I snake mine around her waist. We pull away, and she looks me in the eye. "Does that make us a couple now?

"You tell me." I smirk.

* * *

_Patricia_

I went back to my room later, butterflies in my stomach. I sighed happily. "Looks like you had a good day."

"Piper! What are you doing in here?" She rolls her eyes, and then joins me on top of my bed.

"Come on! How'd it go with Eddie?" She asks. "You're blushing!" She calls. I laugh.

"We're now officially a couple..." I whisper, while she grins.

"Really? That's do adorable! But how are you going to tell mum?" I frown.

"I'm not sure... But you definitely need to be there so she doesn't flip out." I beg.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll come. Actually, why don't we go right now? I think she's in a good mood." She says, and drags me to my mother. We reach her, and Piper elbows my side.

"Hi mum."

"Oh, hi girls. Shouldn't you be in your rooms by now?"

"Yeah. We probably should, but Patricia wanted to tell you something first." I give Piper a dirty look.

"Yes... What is it?" My mum turns to me.

"Piper set me up with someone." I smirk. "Eddie."

"What?!" She roars, taking both of us aback. "You cannot be seen with him! You are supposed to be courting with another royal!"

"Why do you care? You're not dad!" I throw back. Piper tries to leave but I grab her wrist.

"So you do want to be stepping out with him?"

"You know what? Yes, I do! I don't want to step out with a royal, okay?! So just leave both of us alone!" I shout, stomping up the steps.

I go up to my room, and lock the door. I jump into bed, bury my face in the pillows, and begin to sob. I hear a knock at the door, and then the turn of the lock. "Leave me alone Piper!"

"It's not Piper." I hear a boys voice call.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah. C'mere." He says, and wraps his arms around me. "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I joke. He smiles.

"There's the Yacker I know." He smiles, and wipes my tears with his thumb. "Go to sleep." He whispers, as I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up the next morning in Eddie's arms. Also, to find him staring at me. I yelp a bit, causing him to apologize. "Morning sleepy head." He smiles.

"Morning." I smile. "Why don't we both go her dressed, and then we can head down to breakfast yeah?" I suggest.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you in about ten minutes." He says, and exits the room. I go over to my closet, and pick out a lavender floral top, blue jeggings, and black ballet flats. I take my hair out of last night's braid, causing my natural waves to kick in. I take the necklace my dad gave me, and hang it around my neck. After, I hurry up, and head to breakfast.

When I don't see Eddie, I go over to Piper, who looks very frantic, and ask: "What's going on? And have you seen Eddie by the way?"

"T-Thats just i-it. It's E-Eddie. Mum told. Made up a sob story."

"And?!"

"They're executing him."

"What?!" I roar, and tears stream down my face.

* * *

**Sorry if its short, but VERY emotional. I really hope that you guys are enjoying this! I can't really put suggestions in, because I'm pre-writing pretty much this whole story... So yeah... Sorry bout that:( but review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Patricia_

"What?!" I roar, and tears immediately begin cascading down my cheeks.

"Outside. Courtyard. I couldn't bare to watch." She sobs, as I march out there, and am horrified by the sight. The sight of Eddie, tied to a wooden post, and being beaten with a number of weapons.

"You think you could get away with it, eh boy?! Well look who's laughing now!" A guard cackles.

"STOP! Stop! What on earth do you all think you're doing?!" I call, accenting reigning thick.

"P-princessa! This boy-"

"That boy did nothing of the sort! Let him go." I spat.

"No-"

"By seniority of a royal, I demand you to let. Him. GO!" I shout. Spectators are taken aback, and the guards unchain him. He runs into my arms, as tears begin flowing from my eyes. "I'm so s-sorry that t-this h-happened." I sob. I can feel wet tears trickling onto my top.

"Ahem." A voice calls. I turn to see Mick, pointing a gun at Eddie.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

"Why should I? The boy deserves to die." He spat.

"Fine. You kill him, you'll all be losing me too." I threaten. Eddie stiffens against me.

"What are you-" He whispers, but I cut him off.

"Just go with it." I whisper back.

"Patrizia!" My mother calls from behind, where guards hold her back.

"If you actually cared about me, you would do something." I say, no emotion left in my voice.

"Guards! Mick! Weapons away!" She demands, and they do so. "Now everyone clear out." Everyone stops to look at Eddie and I, as I intertwine our hands. I look at Eddie, who is lying on the ground next to me. All who was watching leaves, while medical people come in, and take Eddie away.

"Where are you taking him?" I ask out head nurse, Trudy.

"Just to the infirmary." She says, and pats my back. She's always been a second mother to me.

"Take good care of him for me, yeah? And let me know when I can visit." I say, letting tears slip out of my eyes, and tumblr down my cheeks. She shoots me a look of sympathy, then follows the rest off.

* * *

_Eddie_

I wake up about an hour later in the infirmary. A very nice woman named Trudy takes care of me. Apparently her and Patricia are good friends. Very close, actually. I've also heard that she's her god mother. "Feeling any better?" She asks, handing me a glass of water.

"A bit..." I mumble, sipping the water. "Is it true that you're Patricia's godmother?"

"Why, yes. It is. Often, when we were at war, Patricia's parents were always getting everything sorted out, so they hired me. We spent the nights on end together, a little child she was. A very talented artist as well." She notes. I smile.

"Trust me, I've noticed."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah... I do. I feel like I've known her forever. Like she's meant for me, even thought we only met a few weeks ago." The woman smiles at me.

"A word of advice: don't break her heart. It's already happened at least once."

"And I don't intend on letting it happen again." I finish for her. She smiles at me, and walks off.

* * *

_Piper_

"Hey...are you okay?" I ask Patricia, rubbing her back.

"I'm fine..." She sighs.

"Mhm... Sure."

"Why? Just...why? Who would do this?" She murmurs into the covers. I bite my lip. She looks up at me. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking... What if it's the same person that killed dad?" I immediately regret the words that fly out of my mouth.

"How can you say that? They clearly wouldn't be able to be in the castle! You know what? Just go!" She screeches, more tears cascading. I sigh. I exit, and bump into someone on the way out: Eddie.

"Can I do anything to help?" He asks, eyeing the room. I look behind me, then open the door with my arm, sending him in.

* * *

_Eddie_

"I thought I said go away Piper!" She groans.

"I'm not Piper." I say carefully. She looks up.

"What are you doing here?" She sneers.

"Being a good boyfriend?" I try.

"So you're my boyfriend now, now are you?" She glances at me.

"Well I-I, if y-you don't like that." I try.

"Calm down, I was teasing you. And yeah, I'd like that." She smiles softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, I look like and feel like crap." She sighs. "That whole thing earlier just got me a little psyched." I look at her funny. "Oh my gosh, I'm do sorry I never meant it like that. I mean, imagine how you feel. Your the one whose head almost for chopped off." She tries. I twittle my thumbs.

"Hey, it's fine... Trust me." I nod. She nods back.

"If you don't mind me asking... Who tried to kill you?" I sigh.

"Mick." I gulp. She looks at me wide eyed.

* * *

**Cliffy! Is it Mick? Today is my last day of school! Yay! But were getting really bad weather, so... The reviews have been coming in for this amazingly! Love you all so much! Thank you! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Eddie_

"Mick." I gulp. Her eyes grow wide.

"Mick?"

"Mick." I repeat.

"Mick!" She roars.

"Uh oh, royal girlfriend goes wild." I joke. She shoots me a glare. I put my hands up in defense. She then takes her hair, and pulls it back. "Where are you going?"

"To the weapon room." She grits through her teeth. My eyes grow wide, but I still smile a bit. I quickly follow her, and grab her wrist before she can walk in. "What?" She groans. I sigh, and kiss her forehead.

"Instead of you attempting to...erm... Kill Mick... How about we go to your mom?"

"I guess..." I smile at her. "But it's mum, not 'mom.'" She opposes, causing us both to laugh.

"Maybe here, but where I'm from-"

"May I remind you you're American?" She smirks.

"That was my point exactly." I grin. "What about you? You're princess of Italy, and you have a British accent." I chuckle. Her grin fades.

"My mum was British, and my dad-"

"Was Italian." I finish for her. I see tears well in her eyes. "No! Don't cry! People will think I being mean to you!" She laughs. I pop a smile.

"Come on Slimeball, let's go to my mum." She says, and grabs my hand.

* * *

_Jerome_

I walked along the corridor as I suddenly heard voices. "Have you got it?"

"Of course I've got it."

"You'd better. I did the deed, remember?" That voice seemed familiar, the other- unrecognizable.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget? Even though you failed at your second task- that boy should be dead!" The voice spat. I gasped.

"Excuse me but maybe he's still alive because of Patricia. You know, the princess?!"

"I think you know what that means."

"I must kill her." My eyes grow wide, as I hurry up, and run to the security room.

I get there, save the tapes, and then o to the queen's room. I knock. "Who is it?"

"Clarke, ma'am." I answer.

"Enter." She calls, and I do. When I walk in, I see princess 'Trixie' as I like to call her, and her new boyfriend- Edison. I bow between both royals. "How may I be of your service?"

"I know who tried to kill Eddie." Eddie and Trixie both look at me.

"Mick." They say at the same time.

"Yeah, exactly."

"What are you getting at?" The queen asks.

"What I am saying is that I heard him talking to someone, and he said that if he couldn't kill Eddie, his next target would be the princess here." Everyone's eyes widen. I turn to Patricia. "Trixie, don't worry it's ping to be alright." I comfort. Eddie shoots me a look of thanks, and brings her into a hug.

"I don't know what to say, honestly. What did you do?"

"My queen, I apologize, but I was defenseless. I had no weapons. He also sounded to be with a very dangerous person. I could not risk-"

"But you are risking my daughters life here!"

"I'm very sorry your highness." I bow.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed. It's just- ugh. Would you min if you and Lewis rounded up that boy? Don't kick him out, I want to know what he's been planning." She instructs.

"Yes your highness." I bow, exiting the room.

* * *

_Patricia_

As soon as Jerome spoke the words, I broke down into Eddie's arms, crying. "Shhhhh..." He comforts. I continue to sob, as he leads me down to the den. He sits me down in the couch, still in his arms. He rubs my back soothingly, and I begin to hiccup. "Hey hey hey... Look at me." He tilts my chin up with his finger, and dries my tears. "Everything's gonna be okay. It'll all work out."

"How do you know?" I choke.

"I'll make sure of it. Trust me." I smile a bit, and fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

"We need to work fast. They are suspecting us." A deep voice spoke.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fix that then, won't we?" The agent spoke confidently.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. You're the one doing the work, not me."

"Very true. But if I can't get to the boy-"

_"We get to her first."_

* * *

**Heeey! Y'all like Jerome's POV? And also, i know that Patricia and Eddie's relationship may seem a bit rushed, but ya know, it's my story my rules:) review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Piper_

Once again, everyone was on edge. Especially around Mick. I never liked him for a reason. I guess that I've found my reason. We've been told to act natural around him. See, that's Patricia's area of expertise. Me, not so much.

Patricia is broken right now, shattered. But that just means Eddie needs to be the glue to keep her together. He really cares about her, I can tell. And I can tell she cares about him, deep down. Very deep down. See the thing about my sister is that she's not the best at 'expressing' her feelings. But I know that Eddie will eventually bring out the best in her.

_Eddie_

"Morning beautiful." I whisper into Patricia's ear. She smiles, but does not open her eyes. I kiss her cheek. Her eyes flutter open.

"Morning." She yawns. "Let's go get ready, I'm starving." I smile at her.

"Of course, all Yacker wants to do when she wakes up is eat." I joke. She rolls her eyes.

We meet up about five minutes later, and go down to have breakfast. "What do you want sweetie?" The chef, Vera asks.

"I'll have a large stack of banana and cherry pancakes please. Oh! With whipped cream." I answer.

"Give me a large chocolate pancake, with chocolate chips, whipped cream and cherries." Patricia's eyes light up. I laugh. "What?"

"You look like it's Christmas. Your face just lit up likes christmas tree." I tease.

"Oh please! You should have seen your face when-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Vera chimes. We both begin to dig in, until both our faces and appetites are stuffed.

"Thanks Vera." We answer. She smiles in gratitude, as we hop off the stools.

"How about...we have a fun day today? Forget everything?" I suggest.

"Eh, I don't know..."

"Please Yacker?" I say, giving her the puppy face. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. But just so you know, it's not 'cause you gave me that face." She agrees. I smile. "So what should we start with?"

"How about... Hide and seek?" I suggest. She gives me an 'are you kidding me look.' "What?"

"We're not five, Edison."

"And that's why we're having this day." I retort. She scoffs.

"Whatever..." I smile. "But I'm hiding first."

"Alright. Here are the rules. Count to 30, and you can hide anywhere in the house except for bedrooms. Start now!" I say. I hear her take off in a run. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" I shout. Eventually, I get to thirty and begin searching for her.

After ten minutes of searching in the kitchen, den, living room, and a bunch of other rooms, I take a break. A shiny doorknob catches my eye. I smirk, and enter the music room. I see Piper sitting at the piano, but hasn't begun playing yet. "Hey Piper!" I call. She jumps.

"Jeez Eddie, scared the life out of me. And congrats, you found me." I look confused, and then realize.

"Wait, if you're not Piper, what were you doing?"

"What did it look like?" She answers.

"You playing piano?" She mutters a soft 'mhm.'

"Play me something."

"What?" She sneers. His face softens. "I guess..." I take a seat next to her. She begins playing a soft, yet beautiful melody. Her fingers lightly press against the keys, music dancing from the instrument. My eyes light up as she finishes, and I am speechless.

"Wow... That was just... Wow..." She laughs.

"Alright, come on sap. Lets go find something else to do." She teases, smirking. I grab her hand as we make our way out of the room, and down the corridor. I follow her lead, turning a corner, as we accidentally bump into someone: Mick.

"Oh- princessa! I am so sorry!" He apologizes. I tighten my grip on her.

"No, really, it's fine..." She mutters, squeezing my hand.

"Well, as I must report to a meeting, I will bid you two good day." He bows, heading off. I scoff.

"Who does he think he is?"

"A guy who wants to kill us." Patricia replies without any thought. I smirk.

"Yeah. That's what he thinks." She smiles, rolling her eyes.

_Patricia_

After our little run-in with Mick earlier, Eddie and I decide to try and stay away from the main corridor. I thought that it would be nice if I introduced him to my friends. He already knows Jerome and Alfie, so I thought I'd introduce him to the girls. Plus, from what I've heard, he's already great friends with Fabian.

"Hey girly." My friend KT calls. "Sorry I couldn't come to your party, I didn't get back till yesterday." She explains. KT is American, just like Eddie. So she went back to America for a year.

"Ah, another American, eh? That makes three..." Eddie smiles. I smirk.

"Let me guess? You're Eddie?" KT smiles.

"Yep, that'd be me."

"Well then, I'm Kara Tatiana, but people call me KT." She introduces, as Amber, Nina, Joy, and Piper enter the room.

"Heeeey." I grin.

"Oooh... so you're the infamous Eddie?" Amber waggles her eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Apparently?" He says uncertain.

"Well, I"ll break the ice. I'm Amber." She says with a hair flip. "To your right is Nina, then Joy, and then KT." Eddie gives a small wave.

"Eddie? I know you... You're one of Fabian's friends aren't you? He's talked about you a few times..." Nina implies.

"Yeah, same here. He's talked about you _a few times _too." Eddie replies, and we all begin to giggle, Nina blushing. A knock on the door is heard. Five knocks, then one tap. My mum.

"Come in!" I call.

"Hello darling, oh, so good to see you all." She says, eyeing the girls. "All of you should stay in here, we're going to be tightening security outside the palace. There's been word of mysterious doings around the area." She speaks directly at me. I gulp. "Just stay in here, okay?"She instructs, we all nod fearfully. Eddie grabs my hand, squeezing it.

"You know what would suck right now?" Piper asks as my mum exits.

"What?" We all chorus. Just then the lights go out.

"If the lights go out." Piper whispers.

* * *

**Hey! Please review, everyone is seeming to like this story! The response I've been getting is great! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

_Patricia_

Everyone hushed immediately, sitting in silence. Just then, a flame flickered in the corner. I tensed. "This is your fault Piper. Thanks so much for jinxing us." I hear someone joke.

"Oh no way is this my fault!" Piper imposed. I roll my eyes. Sparks popped from the fireplace. I gulped.

"Hey. It'll be alright." Eddie assures me quietly. I smile solemnly. Lightning flashes, making me jump. I play with the hem of my shirt. Someone then enters the room. Two people, actually.

"Aright, we need everyone away from the windows, doors, and everyone to be quiet and calm." A voice speaks. I roll my eyes.

"Since when did you become so mature Clarke?" I smirk. I hear him scoff.

"Just stay here." Alfie answers for him.

"Be careful beau!" Amber calls, as a look of worry flashes over hers and Joy's faces. I couldn't blame them. I mean if my boyfriend was a top guard at a royal's palace...

I hear guns being fired outside, as well as canons. This continues for the next half hour, until eventually; everything stops. The door opens again and the figure brings a lantern.

"I want everyone over here right now." He commands. Eddie grasps my hand. "Good. I highly suggest you continue to cooperate."

"What do you want with us?" KT asks.

"Ah... What do I want with you? Well first off, I want the key."

"What key?" Eddie scoffs.

"Oh please. I think we all know what key we're talking about here. Second, I want the power back that your father took from me." He says, pointing to Piper and I. "And third-"

"Hurry up!" Eddie shouts.

"I want the princesses." I look at him wide eyed as he pulls a dagger out of his pocket.

* * *

_Eddie_

"NO!" I shout, charging at him. He is taken aback, as he drops the dagger and falls against the floor. I grab it, holding it up in defense, as he scrambles to get to his feet. He kicks my shin, as I collapse and he grasps the dagger from my hand. I hear a gasp from one of the girls, and wince.

"One more move, and she'll pay." I look at who it is: KT. Tears roll down her cheeks. I take a step back, as more people enter the room. More of his team. "Take this one back with you. She'll be held for ransom. As for the others," He stops, eyeing all of us. "You're lucky." I gulp as one shoves me against the wall, and they all exit the room.

"No! KT!" Patricia shouts in between sobs. She runs up and collapses in my arms.

"What do we do now?" Amber asks.

"Okay just... Stay calm..." Nina pants.

"HOW CAN WE STAY CALM NINA?! ONE OF OUR FRIENDS HAS JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Joy shouts. Nina looks down. "Hey, look, I didn't mean to snap at you." I stroke Patricia's hair as the lights come back on.

"Alright, just everyone, try to keep quiet." I hush. Patricia nods.

"Where do you think that they're taking her?" She whispers. I look at her tear-stained face, and choosing my words carefully, I reply:

"I'm not sure."

* * *

_KT_

I felt my heart beat out of my chest as I was dragged by a strong man into a dark room. He finally took the blindfold off of me. "Hello Kara." He speaks.

"KT." I murmur.

"What?" He scowls.

"My _name_ is KT, if you choose to address me." I reply coldly.

"Fine, KT." He rolls his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I ask harshly.

"From _you_?" He laughs. "Nothing. You're just bait. The beginning of my plan, a genius one at that." I huff in frustration.

"So what? I'm just going to sit here until someone from the palace calls and says 'Oh hi, we've heard that you've kidnapped one of our people, could you give them back please?' Yeah right." I mimicked. He chuckles.

"You've got edge, Kara-"

"KT."

"_KT_, you know that? Well while we're on the subject of names, I'm Aurox." He extends his hand. I look at him is disbelief. "Just trying to be polite..." He mutters, slamming the door, leaving me all alone in a dim room. I begin to play with my necklace. A key, with a moon on it. My gramps gave it to me back in America.

"I could use you now gramps. More than anything."

* * *

_Joy_

I could here Patricia's muffled sobs into Eddie's shoulder as he comforted her. I shot him a look of sympathy. We all froze as the door opened again: Jerome. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay. My boyfriend was okay. "Elizabetha says that it's okay if you leave. The palace is secured, and all of the invaders have fled.

Patricia stands up and leaves the room with Piper. Eddie comes up to me. "Who's Elizabetha?" I put my face in my palms.

"The queen, Eddie. The queen." I sigh as he walks away.

"Hey." Jerome says quietly.

"Hey. So you're okay?" I ask. He nods. "That's good."

"Yeah, wasn't to bad. Good thing all of you were in here though. Most of them were in the surroundings." He explains. We're in the heart of the palace right now.

"That's good. As long as you didn't get hurt, right?"

"Right." He smiles, pecking my cheek, as we walk off together.

* * *

_Piper_

"Attention!" My mum, the queen, called from the stage. Everyone hushed. "We have been invaded. They have stated their target: My two daughters, the princesses." I stiffened next to Patricia. Her head hung down, as she twittled her thumbs.

"Hey." I whispered. "KT's going to be okay, alright? She's a tough girl." I smirked. Patricia looked up.

"We can only hope for the best."

"That's the spirit- sort of." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. She nods, and focuses her attention back to mum.

"Now I think we all know the drill: tighten security, more guards, alright? Dismissed." She calls. "Wait! I would like to have a word with Edison Sweet." My eyes go wide, as do Patricia's, as everyone clears a path for Eddie take to the stage.

* * *

A/N: I thought I wasn't going to finish this in time! Turns out I did! Took me forever, but I finished it! So- what's up with KT's key? Who is Aurox and what are his intentions?

Haha I've come with some new concepts I'd like to try out with this. It's all about taking risks, right? A bit of Jeroy for all you, because it was highly requested. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

_Eddie_

Everyone cleared a path for me to the stage, and I gulped while walking through it. I climbed the steps and bowed before the queen. "Hello Edison." I didn't reply. "I'm sorry we didn't get off to a good start, and I'm now fine with you seeing my daughter." I gave a small nod. She burst into a grin. "Patricia was right, you are quiet, aren't you?" She laughed. I chuckled a bit. "Now, you're probably wondering what I've called you for."

"Yeah, kind of..." I muttered.

"Well, needless to say you are not in trouble. I would actually like to talk about what happened when the invaders took you all hostage." She lowers her voice. I nod.

"Who told you?"

"Both Patricia and Piper. They told me how you fought for them. And I would just like to say, I'm making you a guard." She announces. My eyes go wide, and my jaw drops.

"A guard?! As in protecting the palace guard?!" She laughs at my outburst.

"Yes, Eddie. Do you accept?"

"Why- yes! Yes I do!" I beam. She smiles back.

"Good. Now why don't you go and run along to see my daughter." I do as he says and quickly scurry to see Patricia.

* * *

_Patricia_

"Patricia! PATRICIA!" A voice, most likely Eddie's, shouts towards my room. My door then opens, and none other than Eddie walks in.

"Yes? What did my mum do to you? Are you all right?" I worried.

"Oh believe me, I'm better than alright." He's practically bouncing. "Your mom just promoted me from servant, to guard!" I smile and hug him graciously.

"Well congrats then!" I laugh. "Just be careful." I warn with a serious face.

"Don't worry." He kisses my forehead. "I will." I nod as he intertwines our fingers.

* * *

_Fabian_

Eddie told me about what he did with Patricia. Ya know, the whole mask and dancing thing. And then BAM! They're an instant couple. And according to everyone, it's pretty obvious I fancy Nina. So I'm trying to to set something up with Nina, but in a different way.

I quickly write a note, and pick up my mask. Carefully, I walk down to Nina's room, and place the note on her bed. And without making a sound, I quickly exit. Oh, and did I mention that I'm working at the castle now? Just while they need the extra help.

* * *

_Amber_

"Nina! Come quick!" I shouted.

"Ugh! Amber, if this is about you breaking another heel, I'm really not interested."

"Actually, this is about Fabian."

"Actually, yeah, I'm interested." She says, suddenly hopping up from the couch. I quickly dragged her to her room.

"Look!" I squeal. She picks up a note from her bed, which is placed next to a white mask. "Well? Read it!" I instruct.

Nina,

I have admired you for a long time now. But I have never been sure if you felt the same way. Meet me in the rose garden tomorrow at eleven?

xx Anonymous

"Amber!" Nina groans.

"What?" I question.

"I thought you said this was about Fabian? The letter's anonomyous!" She exclaims.

"Well there's a pretty good chance it's Fabian." I counter. She tilts her head. "Okay so even if it's not Fabian, you should still go tomorrow!" I beg. "Please?"

"Fine." She sighs, while I smile.

"Now... Lets talk outfits."

* * *

_Patricia_

Later in the day, I decide to take a walk outside of the palace. Now don't get me wrong, it's on the palace grounds, just not inside.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps rustling. Deciding to ignore it, I continue walking. "Patrizia!" Calls a voice. I stop in my tracks. "Patrizia!" It's a voice that I can barely lay my finger on, yet not in a good way. When it comes into realization, my eyes go wide and my heart rate picks up. "Ah, Patrizia, so nice to see you again."

"You. You kidnapped KT." The words come out barely above a whisper.

"Well yes, but I like to go by Aurox."

"What?" I scoff.

"My name. It's Aurox. And I have a proposition for you." I nod. "We all know that I've taken KT."

"Obviously..." I mutter.

"Well, I have a way for you to get her back from me." I perk up.

"What do I had to do? I know that this isn't going to be too easy..." I mumble.

"Well, Patrizia, it's actually easier then it seems. All you have to do, is come with me."

"What?!" I sneer.

"You heard me. Come with me, without a fight, and I will return KT. Simple as that."

"Erm..." I stutter.

"Getting cold feet?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

_KT_

It's about my second or third day here, being kidnapped I mean. But just as I was just about to plan an escape, the door was opened by Aurox. "You are free to go." I noticed that he had someone else with him. I couldn't see who it was, because there was a hood over their face.

"Just... Go? No tricks? No re-kidnapping me?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, you've heard me, I've got all I ever wanted right here." I nod, and carefully walk out of where I am being held. Just as I walk by them, the hooded figure slips something into my hand. I wrap it beneath my fingers, and begin to walk back to the palace. Or, find my way to the palace should I say.

After about an hour of walking back, I manage to find the gates of the castle. I wipe my dirty arms on my green army jacket, and my boots scuff against the ground. I ring push the buzzer on the gates, and as soon as they see who I am, they reluctantly open the gates. I run inside, and am greeted by Jerome and Alfie. "Are you okay? Hurt? Injured?" Alfie questions.

"I'm fine. I didn't have to fight or anything, he just let me go. But on the way out, the next person he's kidnapped slipped something into my hand."

"What was it?" I pulled it out of my pocket. It's a ring. A twisted leaf ring. When I come to realization of who's it is, my eyes go wide.

"What? KT what is it?" Jerome asks.

"A ring. Patricia's ring. They've got her."

* * *

A/N: AHH! Almost didn't finish this in time! Holy crap this was close! Please REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_Jerome_

"What?!" Alfie and I shout. I run a hand through my thick hair.

"Oh my god... I'm going to puke..." Alfie says. KT makes a disgusted face.

"What do we do?" She asks.

"First, we tell the queen. Then comes the hard part." Alfie explains.

"What's the hard part?"

"Telling Eddie." I sigh.

"Telling Eddie what? And have any of you seen Patricia?" He asks, clueless.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about." Alfie sighs.

"What? Where is she?" No one answers his question, instead, we all look down. "Where is she?!" He demands.

"Aurox's got her." KT explains. All three of us look at her, confused.

"Who?"

"The head of the invaders. His name is Aurox." We all nod.

"Well whatever his name is, I'm still going to crack his ass for taking my girlfriend." Eddie grits through his teeth. KT smirks.

"Alright. Now that we've got all of our ass cracking decisions made, lets go tell the queen." I instruct, which causes Alfie to snicker, earning a glare from KT.

"Wait-" Eddie interrupts.

"What?" I sneer.

"I'll tell her. By myself."

"Fine." We all agree.

* * *

_Eddie_

Honestly, now I'm not so sure that I made the right decision of telling her by myself. I mean, what if she blames me? What if I get thrown out of the palace? "Edison!" Her voice calls. I gulp. I slowly turn the knob, entering the throne room.

I bow before her, as she nods curtly. Her crown sits upon her head, placed perfectly. "What is it?" She asks, peering at me cautiously.

"It's about Patricia. She's been kidnapped by-"

"She's been what?!" The queen outbursts, causing me to wince.

"She saved KT, Patricia chose willingly to go so KT would be let free." I say quickly.

"Is she okay? Who exactly is head of the invaders? Why-"

"The head of the invader's name is Aurox, and if you want any further information I highly suggest talking to KT." I sigh. She nods, but stares at the ground, pondering.

"Well, thank you, Edison. Now could you maybe fetch Miss Rush? I have a few questions for her as well..." She mumbles, fidgeting with her gown. I nod, bow once more, and exit.

I am then greeted by Jerome, Alfie, and KT once more. "Hey, KT, she wants to see you." She nods, and carefully opens the door to the throne room. I shoot her a look of sympathy.

"Don't worry dude, we'll find her." Alfie comforts. I sigh.

* * *

_Patricia_

For a kidnapper, Aurox hasn't been that bad. He's fed me, kept me well sheltered, and hasn't chained me to a stone cold wall. It has been a bit odd, though. Right now I'm wearing a heavy floor length gown, which was burgundy and black. Aurox had servants that picked out my clothes, and did my hair for me. My auburn locks were tied up into a tight bun on top of my head.

Just then, Aurox entered the room. "Your highness." He states, bowing slightly. I keep my head held high. "May I assist you?"

"Why?" I ask blankly.

"What?"

"Why are you treating me so well?" I question. He then begins to laugh.

"Ah... Patrizia, darling... You see, I am going to make you my queen." He says. My jaw drops.

"Excuse me?" I sneer.

"I am eventually going to take over your kingdom, and we will rule together as king and queen of Italy." He laughs evilly. My eyes widen.

"Just go." I command.

"What?"

"Go. Your plans are freaking me out, so just leave." I sigh. He nods, and does as I say.

* * *

_KT_

All I had to do was answer a few questions for the queen, and I was allowed to go. And as soon as I was, I made my way to find Eddie. "Eddie!" I shouted throughout the corridor. "Eddie!"

"KT?" I heard his voice.

"Yeah." I breathed, and saw that he had a dagger in his pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing... He mumbled, trying to escape. I quickly blocked him.

"Tell me, or I'm going to Elizabetha." I threaten. His face softens.

"I'm going go get Patricia." He explains.

"Let me come." I beg.

"NO! KT are you insane?!"

"No, are you insane?! Wanting to go and rescue her by yourself, not even knowing where you're going. Think about it Eddie. It may of been dark, but I found my way back here. I'm coming with you." I grit. He sighs.

"Fine. But hurry. I want to get there before sundown." He explains. I nod. "Alright, lets to get Patricia."

* * *

_Eddie_

After finally deciding to let KT come with me, she began to try and navigate us in the direction of the invaders. Don't tell KT, but I also had a few other weapons than a dagger. A sleeping potion, a few knives, and a rope. My heart was beating out of my chest, and my body was trembling. "Where are we KT?" I asked.

"Shh!" She insisted. "Try to keep quiet. We're almost there. I can feel it." I nodded and her instructions, and kept following her around the trees. Finally, in eye's view, was a shack. I slowly pointed to it questioningly, and when nodded.

"This is it. Now I'm going to give you a knife, and I want you to stand behind the shack, on the other side, okay? Just in case..." I mutter.

"Okay. Now go get her lover boy." KT cheers. Ignoring her last comment, I take a step closer to the shack, and brace myself for what's about to happen.

* * *

A/N: So originally, I was gonna have next scene, where they fight... *hint hint* but I decided for it to be a cliffy instead! Your welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

_Patricia_

I had been brought to the shack that I had been held in when I was originally kidnapped. Apparently it was too 'risky' for Aurox to keep me at wherever I was before. Rather than pulling a stunt, I just sat quietly in a chair.

I sighed, pulling slightly on the hem of my dress. "What did I do to deserve this? Please, someone tell me…" I muttered to myself. Then, I heard a loud bang on the side of the shack. I jumped, yet remained frozen. _Bang!_ A chill was sent down my spine, and Aurox slowly walked up to the 'door.' And as soon as he opened it, I could just tell by the way he stepped back that he regretted it.

"You again, eh?" Aurox spat.

"Yeah, me again. But this time I'll be the one to escape, not you." I knew that voice.

"Well I highly suggest not pulling anything, seeing as I have your precious jewel here." Aurox answered cockily, gesturing towards me. I gulped.

"Yacker…"

"Eddie!" I said in shock. "Don't do this!" I yelled.

"For you? Anything." He answered, causing me to smile solemnly.

"Awe, isn't that touching? Now, who'll be the one to get the pain?" Aurox mocked. Just then, Eddie whipped out a sword. My eyes widen as Aurox steps back slowly. He grasps my arm tightly, pulling me out of the chair, and holding a blade to my throat. I feel the thick tension in the room, and no one has yet spoken a word.

"Let her go." Eddie commands surprisingly calm. Well, as calm as you can get when your girlfriend is being held by an insane kidnapper.

"Why, Edison?" He whispers. "Afraid I might do something like- this?" He asks, and next thing I know his lips are on mine. I try to pull away, but he just holds me closer. I kick him in the shin sharply, and run over to Eddie. Aurox remains on the ground. Then, Eddie grabs some kind of potion and places it next to Aurox on the ground. Next thing you know, it's smoking some kind of funky purple color, and he's knocked out. I sigh in relief, and Eddie opens the door.

"KT! You can come out of hiding now! He's knocked out!" Eddie yells. I stifle a laugh. Then, the curly-haired girl appears from the other side of the wooden shack, and she is tightly gripping a knife in her hand.

"Whoa! Easy there tiger, I don't think my mum would be too happy if you stabbed either of us." I joked. She smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay Patricia." She smiles, wrapping me in a gentle hug. Eddie smiles softly from behind her. "Alright, let's get back. I think a few people will be happy to see you."

"Yeah, a few." I giggle.

* * *

_Eddie_

Patricia and I held hands the whole way back to the palace. I was so glad that she was back. According to her, she was unharmed. I decided to let it go considering that KT was there. All three of us walked back in silence, and once the palace was finally in view point, we all sprinted. KT and Patricia lead the way to the gates, and they quickly fly open.

We were all greeted by our friends, and the guards. Once we actually reached inside, the queen wrapped Patricia in a tight embrace. Tears flowed down both of their faces, which I'm guessing was a combination of both sadness and joy. I smiled softly at the sight. I know that Patricia's not exactly the closest with her mum.

Then, Piper is next to hug her. The twin girls pull away and smile at each other gleefully. "I'm so glad that you're back. You're not hurt, are you?" Piper asks sincerely. Patricia laughs, shaking her head and replying with a solid 'no.'

"Well, I bet that everyone's had a tiring day. Why don't you all go get changed into your sleepwear, and then I'll ring the kitchen to see if they can make hot chocolate for everyone…okay?" Patricia's mum smiles. Everyone quickly clears out, and she motions for me to come to her. "Thank you, Edison, really. If you ever need anything, please, just ask." She smiles. I nod.

"Thanks, I'll think about that." I reply quietly. She nods curtly, sending me off.

Upon the queen's orders, the kitchen ends up having mugs of hot chocolate for everyone. I blow on the steam to cool it down, and swirl it with my cinnamon stick. 'Hey." Patricia whispers as she plops down slowly next to me, careful not to spill her drink everywhere.

"Hey." I reply with equal volume.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for being the superhero."

"Well I'm not, not really…" I decide, taking a sip from the drink, whip cream mustering my upper lip. She cracks a smile.

"You might now believe that, but trust me, you are. You are to me." I smile, and she takes a drink, causing the whip cream to splatter across her face. Taking this as a perfect opportunity, I kiss her softly, tasting the cinnamon and whip cream. We pull away, and all I can register is:

"I've always loved whipped cream." She rolls her eyes, and kisses my cheek.

* * *

_Nina_

I sat in one of the many lounge rooms with Fabian, slowly drinking out hot chocolate, and talking. "So what are you interested in?" I ask.

"Well, once I get into college I am hoping to study Egyptology." He answers quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah I know, a bit nerdy, but-"

"Me too." I answer with a smile. He flashes me a grin. I finish the last of my hot chocolate, and pick the cinnamon stick out of the mug. He looks at me curiously. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"What are you doing with the cinnamon?"

"The cinnamon? Oh come on, it's obviously the-"

"Best part." We say simultaneously. I grin, and he laughs.

"Hey Nina?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask cautiously.

"Would you maybe want to do something sometime?"

"Like a date?" I ask innocently.

"No. Yeah, well it doesn't have to be, I mean-"

"Sure. I'd love that." I smile, kissing his cheek. He blushes furiously. "Well, I'd better get to bed; it's been a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He smiles, and I walk to my room in a complete daze.

_Everything in the palace was once again calm, and thing were getting back to normal. Yet did everyone know this was just the beginning. The beginning of something much bigger. And if they didn't watch out, someone was going to end up scarred._

* * *

A/N: Hmm… and deeper into the mystery, eh? I'm really trying hard to focus on the mystery right now, and not so much the couples. But I will have romance in future chapters! Remember, I've pre-written a lot of this story so the requests may not come for a few chapters ahead.

So? What are your theories? Let me know by clicking that review button below!


	15. Chapter 15

_Nina_

"So… Are you excited?" Amber squeals, brushing my hair. I roll my eyes and smile.

'Maybe just a bit…"

"A bit?!" We both begin to laugh. "So do you think that it was Fabian who had sent the letter in the first place?"

"Eh, I'm not sure. It depends on if I get another letter or not. Then we'll know that there's yet another guy out there." She nods.

"And…done." She smiles, spinning me around. I look at myself in the full length mirror. My hair is brought back by a simple head band, and my makeup is mostly natural. "I know that your style is pretty casual."

"Thanks Amber!" I giggle.

"Now hurry up! Go! Or you'll be late!" I smile, grabbing my purse and heading out the door. I meet Fabian by the front doors. He smiles at me when I come down the steps.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, we'll be heading off to the rose gardens." He explains. I nod, and my stomach does flip-flops. _So it was Fabian who sent the letter, huh?_ I quickly follow him and see that it is decorated in pink and white roses, carnations, and other fancy flowers.

"It's beautiful." I say in awe.

"Well I would've thought that with all of your time at the palace, you would've been here before." He chuckles. I blush a bit. "Come on, let's go! There's a table set up with some coffee over there." He points, and I follow him graciously.

* * *

_Eddie_

Patricia and I ended up going back to our rooms around one in the morning, me carrying her up to her bed after she fell asleep in my arms. Right now we were in a 'council' meeting. In a big circle were KT, Patricia, Piper, Jerome, Alfie, the queen, and I. Elizabetha was in the middle of the table, and everyone's focus was on her. "Now, KT, did he say anything that would be important to us while you were with him?"

"Erm, he said something about a key… I thought that it was maybe a key that my grandfather had given to me before he passed. I wear it as a necklace." She responds promptly, unlatching it from her neck; a crescent moon sort of symbol, with a hole in the middle. The queen observes it carefully, running it between her slender fingers.

"Interesting… Very, interesting…" She trails. KT collects it back, placing it around her neck once more. "Keep a hold onto that, KT. It may be important." She smiles back in return.

"Mum?" Patricia calls. I turn to her.

"Yes, Patrizia?"

"First off, can you please call me Patricia?" She whines. I smirk.

"Fine, _Patricia,_ what do you have to say?" I'm a bit taken aback by her snappiness.

"When Aurox took me, he told me that he wanted me to become his wife. That he was going to take over our kingdom, and that when he does, me and him would rule as king and queen." My eyes widen. She had never told me that…

"Well, I don't really know what to say about that…" The queen mutters. Patricia sneaks a glance at me, and I just look down in my lap. "We'll continue this another time, meeting dismissed…" Everyone stands up, and quickly shuffles out of the room. As soon as I reach the hallway, Patricia comes over to me.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"You kept giving me dirty looks at the end of the meeting, are you mad at me or something?" I huff, looking down. "Come on. What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wonder.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what? Tell me about Aurox's plan, how he wanted to make you his wife, and rule over the kingdom with you?" I said sharply.

"Well maybe I didn't tell you because I was a bit overwhelmed after being held against my will by some maniac and I wasn't ready to?" She shouts.

"Against your will? Well last time I checked, you were the one that went to save KT, and didn't try to escape. What was that? Some kind of stunt for sympathy?" I spat. She looks at me in disbelief.

"If you think I would pull something like that for _sympathy, _you obviously don't know me at all, _Edison."_ She sneers, taking off somewhere else.

* * *

_Piper_

"Patricia!" I shouted, banging my fist on her door. "Patricia! Open up!" After a few more minutes of pounding, I eventually took a bobby pin out of my pocket, and began to (attempt to) pick the lock. After several tries, I finally cracked it. _I've been spending too much time with Patricia…_

I found her lying in bed, covered in heavy blankets, and tears streaming down her makeup-stained face. "Oh, Patricia…" I sigh.

"Go away." She sniffles. I don't say a word. "Go away!" She whines once more. Rather than listening to her, I just take a seat next to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask softly, rubbing her back.

"Well I think you might be able to do one thing for me…" She mumbles, wiping her tears.

"What?"

"Kill Eddie." I smile at her.

"My pleasure."

* * *

I carefully glanced around the corner of the main corridor. Eddie would probably be around here any second. Just then, I saw a flash of his light brown hair, and smirked to myself. This was going to be fun. Just as he was about to turn the corner, I grabbed him by his sleeves and pinned him against the wall. "Piper! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you! You really hurt her, Eddie. She's lying in bed all heartbroken right now because of you. In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't trust easily. And when she finally did, you made her cry, which she never does. Okay-"

"I didn't mean it." He mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it, okay? I just care about her so much and I was so worried about her when she was gone, and I wanted her to be as completely honest with me so I could be there to comfort her, alright?" He sighs, running a hand through his hair. My face softens.

"You need to tell her that then. Tell her everything you just told me, how you feel. Alright? Just don't shout at her, that's the complete opposite of what she needs right now." I instruct. He nods, smiling.

"Thanks Piper."

"Anytime, now go!" And with that, he's off.

* * *

A/N: So, everyone got to see a different side of Piper, huh? And everyone please don't hate me… I think we all know that I can't keep Peddie broken up for too long… Review please! And just wondering... how'd I do with the 'fight' sceen? Hmm?


	16. Chapter 16

_Eddie_

After taking in Piper's advice, I went straight away to Patricia's room. Seeing as I didn't want to push, I softly knocked on the door. Surprisingly, she opened up. Well, as soon as she saw who it was, she closed the door. I quickly put my foot in, stopping the door. "Patricia… can we talk?"

"No. Now go away."

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I blew everything way out of proportion. I should've respected that you didn't want to tell anyone. Believe me, I would've been freaked out too-" She cuts me off, slowly pressing her lips to mine.

"And you call me Yacker." We both laugh. "Look, I overreacted a bit too, okay? So how about we just forget about it, alright? Pretend that it never happened."

"Yeah sure, sounds great." I agree. She smiles.

"So… do you still think Mick has anything to do with it?" She asks curiosity in her voice.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure… Haven't seen him in a while, actually. Have you?"

"No, me either." She mumbles back. "Can't say that's exactly a bad thing though."

"Yeah. Did you hear that Nina and Fabian went out on a date?" She looks at me wide-eyed.

"And no one set them up? Wow, that's surprising." We both laugh, and continue talking for the next couple of hours.

* * *

_KT_

After all of the drama that had occurred yesterday, boy was I exhausted. I unhooked the chain that my key was looped around, and placed the key in my hand. I examined it, rubbing my thumb across the metal. "Oh gramps, you just had to go so soon, didn't you? Probably could've helped us…" I murmured.

Just then, it began to glow. The key began to glow. I gasped, and quickly ran to see Eddie or Patricia. I finally ended up finding both of them; all cuddled up on the couch in each other's arms. I smiled at the sight. "As much as I hate to interrupt you two, something just happened." They both jump at the sound of my voice.

"What happened that is so important KT?" Patricia asks, clearly annoyed.

"My key. It just started to glow out of now where. Strange if I say so."

"Where were you at when it started glowing?" Eddie asks carefully.

"I was in my room, in the west corridor." I answer. He nods, and furrows his brow.

"Come on Eddie, I mean, she was where all of the girl's rooms are. Nothing is going on over there." Patricia tries to convince him. He looks wary at first, but soon nods in agreement.

"I guess…" He sighs.

"I don't think it really has anything to do with the location, ya know? But let's get down to the basis… why was it glowing in the first place?" I remind them.

"I think that we'd all like to know that." Eddie chuckles nervously.

"Alright. We'll figure it out soon enough. Let's just leave it alone for now." She instructs. "And!" She stops us. "Remember to keep an eye on Mick. Wherever he is..." I roll my eyes, and walk off to who knows where.

* * *

_Patricia_

I decided to take a random walk around the corridor. Believe me; I wasn't going to go in the gardens after all that's happened. For some reason, I was led to the throne room. Three crowns lied in a glass case. My mum's; a large golden one which had a very simple yet beautiful design to it. Then there was Piper and I's; silver, and the points of the crown top were encrusted with our birthstones.

Then I thought of something; where was my dad's crown? I know for a fact that we didn't bury it with him, because we didn't bury him. He was cremated. My heart started racing at the thought, and I slowly stepped backwards out of the room. It's probably nothing, right? I mean, my mum probably has it. _Hopefully. _

I quickly went to find her. I looked in the lounge, music room, and even her room; nothing. I ended my search in the dining room where she sat very sophisticatedly in a chair at the head of the table. I smirked. She was just finishing her lunch, which was some kind of weird concoction of vegetables and chicken. "Mum?"

"Oh! Hello, _Patricia. _Are you hungry? I could have Vera cook up something for you." She smiles, turning her head to face me.

"Eh, no thanks. I actually came to talk to you about something." She purses her lips, and her usual gleam turns serious.

"Yes?"

"It's about dad's crown." She looks down for a moment, as if she is holding back tears, and then tilts her head to look in my eyes. "I was just in the throne room, and dad's crown was missing." Her face floods of worry, but she then gives me a solemn smile.

"I had it moved away into another part of the castle after he- you know-"

"Yeah, I know." I frown. "Where is it?"

"That- is a secret, and I cannot tell you." She explains, and I sigh.

"That's fine." I lie.

"Now don't go looking for it or anything." She warns.

"Mum! Would I-"

"Yes." She laughs. "You would do that." I roll my eyes and chuckle slightly.

"Well, I think that I'll go and grab something to eat." I then walk into the kitchen and see Vera. She is texting under the counter. "Hey Vera." I say, causing her to quickly shove her phone into her pocket. I glance away suspiciously, until her face lights up with her usual beam.

"Well, hello dear! Would you like anything to eat?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

'What would you like? A sandwich? Fruit?"

"No thanks Vera; I was thinking more of a pop tart or something." She laughs.

"I don't think that your mother would approve." I chuckle, and make my way back to the dining room. I then stop as I hear my mum whispering into her phone.

"Yes. The crown! One of my daughters just came to me and told me it was missing!" She exclaims, and pauses for a moment, allowing the other person to speak. "What did I tell her? I told her that I had moved it after he had passed on. There was no way I would tell her the truth after all she's been through, it would be too overwhelming. Besides, I'm not so sure that I could trust her with the information." I gasp a bit, and walk out to where my mother can see me.

"So glad to hear you can't trust me, _mum._" And with that, I run out of the room, leaving a guilty queen.

* * *

A/N; Honestly, I wasn't the biggest fan of this chapter. The first part, at least. I had major writer's block :/ So… yeah… review maybe?

Instagram- captaincurfew

Twitter- stupidityleak and gotramsey


	17. Chapter 17

_Patricia_

I ran out of the dining room, and back to my own bedroom. I could hear my mum chasing after me, but I honestly didn't care. Before she could catch me, I slammed my door shut and buried myself in my covers. I felt a stray tear run down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. "Patricia?" Her voice calls. "Can you open up?" I don't answer just listen to my mum's tries to get me to open the door. "Alright listen Patricia; it wasn't that I didn't trust you. It was just a wrong choice of words. What I meant was that I wasn't sure if you would be able to handle a secret like that. I think we both know that all of us have been on edge the past few months." She finishes. I reluctantly (for her) open the door.

"I guess I may have overreacted a bit…" I chuckle nervously. "I mean, it's not like it's a big deal, right?" I laugh. She doesn't respond. "Right!?"

"Look, Patricia-"

"No, really it's fine. When you came up here I thought you were apologizing for not being able to trust me. The only thing to back that story up is keeping _more_ secrets from me." I scoff.

"I'm sorry okay!" She pleaded. I looked at her in disbelief.

"What's the big secret mum!? Why can't you just tell me?!" I yell desperately. She looks down at the floor.

"I would tell you but-"

"But what!? You know what? Never mind. We've had this argument too many times." I say, and quickly slam the door on her. I sigh, fighting back the tears. I exhale, calming myself down. Needless to say, I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

I woke up a few hours later, and snuck a glance at my clock; a little after midnight. I sigh, thinking about earlier. What is mum keeping from me? Why is she keeping it from me? And what's up with KT's key? I groan. There is way too much going on in my life.

I sat up in my bed, and grabbed my phone. I went to my messages, and texted both Eddie and KT.

_Meet me in the throne room. Quietly._

Once it sent, I pulled on my cloth ballet flats beside my bed, and grabbed a torch from my bedside table. Then, I heard a soft knock at my door. I clicked the lock, and in came KT. Eddie entered a few minutes later. "Have your torches?" I ask. They both give me a confused look, mostly Eddie.

"Flashlights, Eddie. You gotta remember that she's British." She explains, causing us both to laugh. He rolls his eyes, as we begin to tiptoe down through the corridors. We stop as we spot two figures moving in the distance, and freeze. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough…" Eddie states quietly, as he runs up to them. My eyes widen in shock.

"Eddie!" I scold. "What on earth are you doing?" He doesn't answer, only moves closer to the figures. I face palm, as the figures turn and I see their faces. "Nina? Fabian?"

"Busted..." Nina sighs.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We- we were-" Nina starts.

"Going on a secret date." Fabian finishes shamelessly. I let out a chuckle. Eddie laughs, and KT just rolls her eyes.

"Well, why don't you go continue your date and forget this whole thing?" Eddie suggests. KT nods in agreement beside me. Nina and Fabian eventually walk off.

"Well… that was…"

"Yeah. Let's just go. You lead the way Yacker." Eddie agrees, motioning down the corridor. I roll my eyes, and continue walking.

We arrive at the throne room about five minutes later, because we had to go slower so we didn't wake anyone. "KT, can you give me your key?" She nods, pulling it out of her pocket, and smiling weakly. I take a step forward to the case holding the crowns, and when I am about to put the key in, it begins to glow. I smile, and quickly unlock it. Like I expected, it works. The key begins to glow immensely as it gets closer to the crowns. I try placing it next to my mum's crown, and nothing. Same with Piper's. Then, I carefully set the key down next to mine, and it unlocks a secret shaft beneath it. I cheer a silent 'yes,' and jam my hand into the small place. I feel my fingertips touch cool metal, and I pick up what else besides another key?

"What is it?" KT calls from behind.

"A key. Just like yours, except it's a sun." I murmur, running my fingers down the side. "Alright. That's enough for the night I think. Why don't we all head back to our rooms?" I suggest, cramming the key into my pocket, and handing the other back to KT. I fall back asleep that night holding the key in my hand, after examining it for a few more minutes.

I wake up the next morning, stretch out my arms, and yawn. My eyes widen in when I realize that the key is gone. "What! No no no!" I shout, searching all through the covers of my bed. When I can't find it, I hurriedly run down the corridor to KT's room. I find her still asleep, that is until I shake her violently.

"Oi! Patricia? What's going on?" She yawns, stretching her arms out.

"The key; it's gone." I state, and her facial expression matches mine as we quickly race to Eddie's room. We wake him up, and he immediately begins to panic. All three of us are thinking about what to do, when suddenly: I catch glance of the key in someone's pocket: Mick's pocket. I point slowly, as KT gasps, and Eddie's eyes go wide as he pushes me behind him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've like completely lost inspiration. Reviews are decreasing, and it's very ugh… I couldn't even find the inspiration to _read_ HOA fics. So…yeah. Plus, for the first time I missed an update, which I totally apologize for. But I personally think that it's healthy to take a break once in a while. Review?

Instagram- captaincurfew

Twitter- stupidityleak and gotramsey


	18. Chapter 18

_Patricia_

Before I can do anything I regret, Eddie pushes me behind him and signals me for me to be quiet. KT doesn't have time to react before Mick is coming over to us. "Hey guys, how's it going?" All three of us throw on a fake smile, as does he.

"Oh, not much. Just hanging around." Eddie grits through his teeth.

"Well, I've got duties to attend to. Princess." He bows, and walks off. Eddie's face turns red, and I intertwine our fingers, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

I walk back to my room later, and hear footsteps coming from my closet. I lie down under my bed, hidden from any intruders. "Alright, alright." I hear someone say into a phone. It's a girl's voice, and seemingly recognizable. "I'm going to! She's gone anyways, probably off with her new boyfriend or something." I could feel myself freeze when I realize that this person is talking about me. I move the blanket that is dangling from the bed, and my eyes go wide as I see the girl holding the phone: Joy. I sit so fast that I bang my head on the bottom of the bed, but somehow manage to be quiet enough so that Joy doesn't notice. She hangs up the phone, and I swiftly slip out into the open.

"Hey Joy!" I say with fake enthusiasm. "Did you need something, or did you just want to see if we could hang out?"

"Oh, well I was looking for you actually, or more like Eddie was. He wanted to meet you or something? Sounds like a date. You want me to help you get ready?" She suggests, and I get a nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Um, not thanks, I think Amber would be happy to do the job." I smirk, and I see her fuming. She then exits with a door slam, leaving me there with fake pride and scared as hell.

I decide to call Eddie and find him, in case something happens before I do. But before I press 'send', I manage to spot him in the dining room, choking down a hoagie. I tap his shoulder, making him flinch. "Wha?" He says with a mouth full of sandwich.

"We need to talk, like now." He seems to get the message, because he follows me when I run to the throne room. "Joy's apart of it, I think she's against us."

"What!?" His jaw literally drops.

"Yeah, she was in my room going through my stuff. And she was on the phone talking to someone."

"Well what do we do? Because right now it doesn't seem like we have anybody to help us but KT." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Can't say that you're wrong, if I try telling my mum then she'll just say that I'm full of nonsense. Plus, I don't really want her getting involved." He smiles warmly at me, and carefully puts his arm around my shoulders, wrapping me in a side hug. I give a soft smile. There is no place I would rather be right now.

* * *

_Eddie_

Later that night, Patricia, KT, and I decided that we would meet up and discuss things. "Are both of you here?" KT whispers to both of us, and we nod. "Good. I was watching Mick today, and I did see him with Joy." I feel Patricia inhale next to me, and I frown. Her position sucks, really. Her best friend is pretty much a traitor, and she has dangerous people after her.

"It'll all be okay." I whisper to her, clutching her hand in mind while playing with her fingers. "What else do you have?"

"Well," KT starts. "The queen hasn't been doing much, surprisingly, and Mick and Joy are definitely looking for something if they were in your room."

"Well, I could stay in her room with her tonight, and maybe tomorrow she can stay in mine, so we can plant security cameras to see what happens?" I suggest.

"Yeah sure, I guess that'll-" Patricia is cut off when we hear rustling outside the door. Just then the door handle opens, and in comes Piper.

"Aha! I knew it; I knew you guys were up to something! She exclaims, wagging her finger at all three of us.

"Piper…" Patricia groans.

"Well? What is it? If you don't tell me, I'll go to mum."

"Fine." KT agrees. "But you don't tell a single soul. So we spend the next half hour explaining everything, leaving Piper awestruck.

"Wow." She states, her eyes wide. "So we still need to get the key off of Mick?" We all nod yes, and she turns to KT. "Well that should be no problem for-"

"Pick Pocket Patty!" They squeal together, and end up in a fit of giggles. I give a confused look.

"Patricia is like a master pickpocket, always has been since she was little." KT explains, and I smirk, turning to see an embarrassed Patricia.

"Please?" I ask, giving her my puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine. But someone better be there to watch in case something goes wrong, I haven't pick pocketed anyone in a while." She sighs.

The next day we find ourselves having everything planned out, with Patricia ready to approach Mick, and KT, Piper, and I hiding behind a corner in the North corridor. "Ready?" I ask Patricia.

"Not really, but let's get this over with anyways." She grumbles, and I kiss her cheek for good luck.

"Hey Mick!" She calls. He turns to her and away from whatever he was doing on his phone.

"How may I help you, princess?" He bows to her.

"I was just wondering if you could maybe let my mum know that tonight I'll be staying in Eddie's room with the rest of the gang, we're going to bond like old times." She smiles innocently.

"Yeah, sure." I saw him smile as soon as he was aware that he was getting a free snooping pass tonight. "Do you need help getting anything together?"

"No, we're already working on that. That's why I need you to tell her." She clarifies.

"Alright, I'll go do that now then." He nods, walking off to find the queen. As soon as he has left, we turn to see Patricia holding up the key victoriously.

"Yes! You were great!" Piper exclaims.

"And we already have the security cameras planted, right?" KT asks.

"Yep." I answer. "And I have them programmed to my laptop so we can watch all night. I'm assuming that we'll be taking shifts? How about me and Patricia, then you and Piper?" I suggest. We all nod in agreement. "Good, now let's go get ready.

Apparently the queen bought the lie, because the three girls managed to sneak in my room without anyone else following them. We set the laptop up, and had Patricia's as a backup. We decided that KT and Piper could sleep first, so that Patricia and I could take the first shift.

"I'm sorry, but this is really boring, and we're only about an hour in." Patricia whines from beside me. "Nothing's happening-"

"Yet." I remind her. "Mick and Joy are probably still finishing up their duties for the night."

"At one in the morning?" She questions. I sighed, defeated. We sit there, watching the empty room.

"Do you think that they're dating?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Who?"

"Mick and Joy. Maybe they're like Bonnie and Clyde or something." I chuckle, and she smiles while giving a small laugh.

"They probably are. That would mean we would have to break it to Jerome-"

"Look!" I gasp, as we see a figure with a flashlight enter the room. And then another one behind the first.

"Turn the audio on!" She instructs, and I do as she says.

"What are we looking for?" Joy says through the screen.

"A key. There's another one, just like ours but it's a moon." Mick explains.

"Can I see the one we have? The sun key?" She asks, and I feel my heart race as I pull it out of my pocket.

"Yeah sure just- it's gone!" He gasps, causing both Patricia and I to wince.

"Those brats probably took it." He rumbles angrily. "Whatever, we'll come back later. And maybe we'll go pay Eddie's room a visit as well." My eyes go wide, as does Patricia's, just as we see them leave the room.

* * *

A/N: Ooh! Pipers in on the mystery, and Mick and Joy have set their sights on the gang. Who will win?

Hey y'all! I finally updated, but unfortunately cannot guarantee regular updates, sorry. I start school tomorrow, and I don't want to go back, because it means even less writing time. Boo.

Also, I'm thinking about re-writing Shadows. I haven't talked to my co-writer in ages, and the story is really short. So maybe tell me what you think about that? And maybe check out my new story, The Other Side? I just posted it this morning. Review?


End file.
